tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonmount
Dragonmount is the domain of the god Bahamut, his plane is dedicated to law, order and justice represented by a single mountain from which the Platinum Dragon presides over his realm. Location Dragonmount is one of the planes tethered to Tolas via a planar anchor, the realm moving around the mortal world in a regular rhythm. It is astrologically opposite the Eyrie, the domain of Tiamat, whom Bahamut is a sworn enemy of. Originally, Dragonmount was the shared plane of both Bahamut and Tiamat, but the Dragon Queen untethered the realm from Tolas, causing it to drift into the voids beyond. She then retreated to the Nine Hells, which she herself anchored to the world, this new layer serving as her domain in the cosmos until the Silence of the Gods when she broke free of the Hells and forged a true plane of her own. During the Dragon War, Bahamut was able to send an anchor to the mortal realm, dragging his realm across the void to return to Tolas once more. Inhabitants Dragonmount is inhabited by the followers of Bahamut as well as creatures plucked from across the planes by the Platinum Dragon, either saving them from a terrible fate or rewarding them as exemplars of justice. Dragons Metallic dragons are the primary inhabitants of Dragonmount, many living their entire lives in the shelter of the Platinum Dragon, with most being the descendants of those dragons that were exiled along with their lord when the plane became detached from Tolas. Some of those exiles left Dragonmount as it drifted through the planes, a few returning to the mountain their called home, whilst others serve new masters. Mortals A small number of mortals make the pilgrimage to Dragonmount, such travelers might seek some wisdom from an ancient dragon who dwells in the great chambers below, or some artifact of a long vanished order that devoted themselves to Bahamut. Regardless of their purpose, mortals unable to fly or match the powers of dragons seldom linger long in the reaches of Dragonmount, though all good peoples are welcome, it is not a world for lesser races. Fallen Champions Those that die in service to Bahamut, or those that upheld the truest tenants of justice that the Platinum Dragon exemplifies, can be given the chance for their souls to be saved from the grip of darker powers and form part of the defenses of Dragonmount. Most become spirits that are allowed to rest in the halls of the great mountain, summoned forth to protect Bahamut's domain or the mortal champions that devote themselves to the Platinum Dragon as spiritual guardians. Guardians In contrast to the claims by those that follow the Dragon Queen who hold that a faithful servant can be rewarded in death with rebirth as a dragon, the followers of Bahamut are given no such offers in exchange for service. However, Bahamut can share fragments of his power with the souls of his fallen champions reform them into angelic entities, though such an transformation detaches the warrior from the mortal realm from which they came, becoming wholly alien to the material plane, unable to reside there, but driven to protect it. Features Dragonmount appears as a single great pinnacle that reaches high into the heavens and clouds above a blue sky, while at its base lie silver mists atop an endless ocean can be seen reaching out to a distance horizon. It is a realm where creatures capable of flight can find true freedom, whilst those bound the earth must use well protected paths that wind up and down the length of the great mountain. The Platinum Hoard The great peak of Dragonmount, is in actuality a colossal hoard of treasure that has been molded and shaped by the Platinum Dragon to have walls, corridors, chambers, and all manner of fortifications. Its foundations are of older metals, the first to be pulled from the world and forged into purpose by mortals for just causes, and its walls are of precious ores, such as gold and mithril. The gigantic fortress of wealth having its own internal ecosystem, as those that serve the lord of this realm find refuge in its great halls built to allow dragons to roam freely. Sea of Stars Stretching out of the base of Dragonmount is a great sea that sparkles with the firmament of the stars, brought into clearer and stark relief when compared to the night sky of Tolas. The sea is the Platinum Dragon's view of the other planes, his ever vigilant eyes watching the swirling waters for the movements of the domains of great powers. The waters delve deep, and much like the peaks of the great mountain seem to stretch on into an endless darkness that only Bahamut can allow a visitor to enter its final layers, but only the Platinum Dragon himself has traveled to the deepest depths of the plane. Some say at the bottom of this great ocean is some terrible secret or dread entity sealed away long ago in the Dawn War, though none but the gods could even hope to know. Peaks of the Seven Near the top of the great mountain are the Peaks of the Seven, where the seven chosen gold dragons that Bahamut trusts wholly circle in the clouds above. The very top of the mountain seems to stretch on higher and higher as you approach, for there is where the Platinum Dragon himself takes roost, and only those he wishes to see can reach the heights beyond the Peaks of the Seven. Planar Anchor Bahamut forged a sword of platinum from his very body and hurled it at the mortal world of Tolas to tether it to that plane. Category:Deity Category:Plane Category:Bahamut